The Random Scrolls
The Random Scrolls is a parody of the Elder Scrolls. It was written by this user. Please note this was the original version, and any subsequent edits and or, alterations to this article will not be the parody makers original work unless edited by the author themselves. (Basically, if someone adds something this loses its official status, and does not contain the thoughts/views of the original author (so if you added sir poopsalot then that wouldn't be me, or if you added "and then all the women wer hot") Its not my work so don't get angry if someone edits this page and says something offensive) Also Bethesda owns the Elder Scrolls so don't be thinking I am claiming credit for it, I'm just making a parody summery of all the games. Enjoy! (DISCLAIMER: NOT ACTUALLY FUNNY) The Random Scrolls I: Arena It all started here, the hero who just got out of jail for stealing a sweetroll, was sent on a quest to defeat the leader of extreme executive meddling and so he set off and fought for truth, justice, and cheeseburgers. After many encounters he met a young Gaben and taught him how to use the force. After reaching the ancient enemies lair Gaben and the hero fought the evil king however in the final fight the hero was wounded and told Gaben to carry on and build a better world with less crappy games in it. Gaben nodded and watched as the hero died in his arms. Gaben then swore from that day to make good games and he became king of all the land that is until... The Random Scrolls II: Daggerdrop ...gaben's trust officer betrayed him. Klasky Csupo betrayed him by drenching the sacred dagger in slippery popcorn oil and this made Gaben drop the dagger. Klasky then used his face to take over. They people needed a hero a hero to defeat such an awful creature. Then, appeared a youth with his triangle head, red hair and blue eyes. Phineas Flynn challenged Klasky to a duel to the death to decide the fate of the kingdown. Klasky accepted and fought, the beat each other savagely with nerf bats. Kluskys horrible face taunting Phineas with every glace. But Phineas over came Klasky and banished him the the Void. With this done Phineas replaced Klasky as the Gaben's assistant. The Random Scrolls III: More Wind At this time Link was pretty gassy and farted out Wind Waker , this so horrified Gaben that he refused to make a game ending in three. Link's farts cause massive damage to the environment and the world was quarantined, which did virtually nothing. Link had been eating nothing but beans and had crapped out some nasty sharts. However after improving his diet, he became healthy again and the world recovered from the fart storm. The Random Scrolls IV: The Stones of Various Importantants After the links disgestion problems, the world was attacked yet again by Klasky Csupo. He had escaped from where no one wises to go. Gaben realisng that it was no longer the third game used his stripper powers to defeat Klasky (and yes I will spare you from that image). After this Jon was born an accended to Gaben's plane of existence and joined him as some of the badess people in the world. The Random Scrolls V: Writers quit so we had to write the script on a napkin And so with Klasky defeated Gaben turned his attention to the biggest threat of them all. Shadow the hedgehog. Shadow wanted Gaben's dancing skills, and threatend to kill the Shadow kills. Gaben challenged Shadow to a dancing contest, Shadow was defeated and Gaben watched as Jontron acceded to the next plane of existence. Gaben knew that he could not join him until he completled Half Life 3. Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter